gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Watching Stars
Mabel Pines x Reader Sitting outside on the cool grass, you looked up at the stars. They were shinning beautifully. You had decided to stay outside in the cold air, since it was a nice night. It was very quiet outside, the only few sounds that could be heard were the insects. The crickets were chirping softly, creating a calming atmosphere outside. Everything had been so stressful lately that this was a rare experience. Bill had been causing a ton of stress within the Mystery Shack. You couldn't remember the last time their had been a calm moment. You needed to appreciate these moment. You looked down at the book in your lap and started to read it once again. You had brought a flashlight out with you so you would be able to read. The moon was bright but it wasn't bright enough to read by. You knew that you would get a headache if you even tried. You had started to read more than normal because you were trying escape this town, even if it was just for a little. You knew something bad was going to happen that you wouldn't be able to stop. You sighed, looking down. "Is everything alright?" You looked up to see Mabel standing there. She was wearing one of her many sweaters and a skirt that worked with it. You wanted to comfort her in the stressful time like this but it was hard. When you were worrying just as much as her, how could you comfort her? She didn't show it most days, but you knew she was worrying. Everyone was, so why would she be different. "Yeah, just worrying. Want to sit with me?" You asked, setting your book back down in your lap. You didn't mind her coming out to keep you company. It was actually nice having someone out here with you. She sat down beside you, crossing her legs neatly. It was quiet for a while as the two of you decided what you should say. The two of you hadn't been talking as much since everything had started. It was your fault and not hers. You had blocked yourself away from everyone. It was a coping mechanism and you knew it. It was you trying to ignore what was to come. "So, is the book good?" Mabel asked. "Yeah..." You said quietly, looking up at the stars so you didn't met her gaze. You started to wonder if she was angry at you for ignoring her. She wasn't someone who was like that. That was how you were, but not her. She was too kind to do something like that. At least that was how you viewed her. "I know you are worrying but it will be fine!" Mabel blurted out. She acted like she didn't even know that she had said it. She looked shocked, her eyes wide. You stared at her, a small frown tugging on your lips. She shouldn't be thinking like this. Mabel didn't deserve this; neither did Dipper. Both of them were too young to have to deal with a power this great. You had gotten dragged into this but it was unavoidable. You would have been dragged in it at some point. If they just went home, they would be safe. "Mabel..." You waited, trying to find the right words, "You are right...I am worrying but so are you. It's normal to worry about something as scary as this. Plus, we are kids! We shouldn't have to be worrying about stuff like this. But, sometimes it is unavoidable. We just have to deal with it as it comes...So, if you are worrying for me, don't. I'm fine. I'm just having a bad bought of my depression." Mabel flopped back onto the grass, staring up at you. Her hair was spread out behind her and she looked sweet. It was hard for her not to look sweet though. Her resting looking was sweet. It was rare to see her angry or sad. That didn't mean it didn't happen, but she tried to stay a positive person. You wanted to be more like her, but it was too hard. You just couldn't copy her ways. "Yeah....You are right.." She said quietly, huffing out a loud sigh. "Wanna watch the stars together?" You offered, laying down in the spot beside her. The grass was cool but it wasn't horrible. Snow hadn't fallen yet, so as long as you were wearing something thick, you were fine. "It could be fun. We haven't done it for a while. Plus, it's December. It is a great time to look at them." "Of coarse!" Mabel squealed, eyes lighting up. This was how the two of you spent the rest of the night until you needed to get to some sleep into your system. The two of you made small talk, but mainly it was quiet. All the stress that had been building up in the two of you had started to melt away. It wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't about to case a mental breakdown in either of you any time soon. This was good, since Christmas was around the corner. No matter what was actually going to happen, you knew you would live through it. There was nothing you couldn't do as long as you made sure to have a positive outlook on life. As long as Mabel was around, you didn't think that would ever be a problem. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Reader Inserts